Falling in Love With Death
by Soul Meets Soul On Lover's Lip
Summary: I can't think of one, but I've been told this is a good story and that I should post it, so I am. Oh I also want to say I know alot of the names are kind of like twilight but that's just it. I had read twilight when I wrote this and yeah lol...OC
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys this is a story I started writing after I used a bit for a short story when I was in the 6th grade. I've been told it's good and that I should put it on here so here it is…..please bare with me when it comes to the spelling…..on and I'm still working on my Twilight stories well story at the moment, but I lost Seth's view and have to write it again….so yeah ….lol….please enjoy…

Chapter One-Best Friends and Beatings…

Today I would run for the fear of my life. The day started like any other with the exception of one thing, I was one of the happiest girls in the world, toady I turn seventeen, sure it's not the greatest thing in the world to some people and most people would think that turning eighteen would be better, but hey, its my life. As I thought to myself, one more year and I can leave this wretched place and the bastard I called father. I walked into my puny trashed bathroom and looked in the small pathetic cracked mirror on the pealing walls with the pale pink wallpaper and all I saw was the same old thing. A scrawny girl about 5'7 with light sapphire eyes that at one point used to sparkle, dark auburn hair that fell against my pale complexion and that curled and fell nicely to my mid back, but this time instead of scratches or a busted up lip, there around my beautiful blue eye was the results of last night. I was always told that I was beautiful, but all I saw was ugliness. I didn't know how I was going to explain this monstrous darkness almost consuming my face. Cover up wouldn't help and if I skipped school my father would probably kill me, literally.

After I finished doing my morning routines, I walked down the creaky old stairs as quietly as possible. I could hear the TVs static sound blaring, as the large silhouette of my father slept on the couch, once again drunken, with the empty bottle of vodka in his hand. This picture was so familiar; I had seen it so many times that I would just walk past it. I never bothered turning off the TV. I had already made that mistake in the past, in which causing me to get a broken arm and a mere concussion. So many times I could just have taken a bag or a pillow and just killed him, so I could be rid of the man that made my life hell. I would think and come up with plan on how I would do it and how I would run away. I always told myself that no one would miss him, I know I wouldn't. Pushing those thoughts away, I passed by the drunken monster on my couch, I quietly made my way to the kitchen, as I walked through the hall I grabbed my backpack and coat. Carefully I reach into the bowl on the small table next to the door. I slowly brought my keys to my old beaten up car, the same one that my mom used to drive when she was alive, out of the bowl as to not make any sound.

In an instant I froze as I heard my father's now awakened body as he stumbled of the couch. I knew if I stayed there to get food for my famished body, I would never leave this hell whole I called my "home." I had no time to run through the kitchen to the garage were my car was kept. His foot steps were getting closer, closer. I held my breath as he pasted me and made his way up the stairs with his bottle of vodka. When he was no longer in view, I released my breath slowly and quietly as if I made a sound it would trigger the instincts of the predator hunting its prey, I was the prey. It was my chance to run. I ran through the kitchen and threw open the door that would lead me to my escape. I got in to my old car with the broken wind shield and the pealing paint and left for school.

I always liked school; it was like a second home to me. I never fully understood why so many people complained about it. The only thing about school I truly hated was math. The math teacher Mrs. Smith always picked on me and to my findings she was out to get me. If I had my hand raised she would call on someone else and if I didn't know the answer she would call on me. At least every week I got detention because of something I supposedly did, which meant I did nothing. I had math second period, and I would once again have to make up a lie that would satisfy my friends which was going to be hell. Though it got easier to lie, it got harder to convince them. I had four of the coolest friends a girl could have. There was Lauryn, Charlie, and the twins Hanna and Haley. Charlie had been our friends since the fourth grade and was the only boy in the group, which some people might think is weird considering a boy hang around with girls all the time. Charlie would be called all kinds of names growing up for it, by all the stupid bullies and freshmen that were to caught up in school to notice the truth, but everyone in the school knew that Charlie, The Charlie Peters was one of the most "manliest" guys and that he was the captain in every sport that was played in the school; in fact he was one of the most popular guys in the school. Which made no since to us, considering we were far from ever being popular, yet he still stuck with us. We had met the twins in the second grade when they both threatened some boys that they would never see the light of day again if they kept picking on me and Lauryn and they were three years older then us.

Hanna and Haley were total opposites, they both had natural gorgeous long blonde hair with the darkest blue eyes, but then Hanna went all dark, depressed and died her hair a dark purple with black highlights, in a pixie cut and had gotten multiple piercings, while Haley kept her long beautiful locks and cheery self and went with the flow, but they both had a quick temper.

I saved the best for last, Lauryn Williams. Lauryn was the independent and smart kind of girl with bright green eyes and raven hair. She was my closest friend, "sister". We had been through a lot from cooties and stupid boys to liking boys and reality. She was the only one who knew that my dad got drunk ever night and beat me until I finally lost consciousness. She even said 'she would go with me to the police station to report him,' but I was too afraid of him to go. I begged her not to tell and she said 'I cross my heart and hope to die,' (we were eight at the time) but I knew that it killed her inside to know the truth. The rest of the gang somewhat believed me when I said I had fallen down the stairs or ran into the door, for I was the clumsiest person in the world, with the worst balance.

Before going into the classroom were I would have to deal with my friends and the worst teacher ever, I got into the role I play out ever day. The girl I really wanted to be, the one that didn't have to keep secrets from my friends and live the life that people would rather die then have. I put on my big black sunglasses, even though it was storming outside and walked in. As I took my seat, I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned around to see Lauryn with the look of sadness in her eyes. I could tell she knew why I had sunglasses on, but said nothing but a sympathetic "hi," before asking me questions.

"Do you want to come to my house after school to celebrate your birthday with the rest of the freaks, we hang out with?" that made my laugh, Lauryn always did find away to make me laugh.

"I'd love to." I said quietly

"Heck yes, I made cake and we can have ice cream and you can open your presents." Lauryn was getting a little excited about the whole thing.

"Lauryn chill out, you're scaring me." I said in the most serious tone I could, though I was giggling inside.

"Oh sorry" Lauryn said in the saddest child's voice she could manage. I was about to speak when I heard my name from the second person I hated in the world.

"Miss Levine, please save your nonsense for after my class for another time, like maybe when you're in detention today after school?" I was about to protest, but I knew that if I didn't hold my damn tongue I would get in even more trouble. The end of the day finally came around. Lauryn and everybody else waited for me after school for about two hours. Then we all went to Lauryn's for my birthday bash. Now let me tell you that was fun. Pin-the-tail-on-the-donkey, lots and lots of cake, mmmm, cake, all the stupid little kids games that you know deep down are totally the bomb. It was heaven and earth, and one of the best days of my life.

About five hours and forty-five minutes of hang out time with the pals, I went back to the hell hole. This was going to be a long night. I knew I was late and I knew that there would be a punishment for it, well if the monster was awake.

I carefully unlocked the door, one thing my father did was lock the door before he got drunk off his rocker. My father wasn't a stupid man, he just was a pathetic man that liked to get drunk and beat his 17 year old daughter. As I walked inside the house I could smell the heavy scent of alcohol in air. I knew what would be coming up next; it was the worst part of the day. It was the great beating, (hints the sarcasm.)

I heard a crash in the kitchen and then the muttering of the monster I called father. I made my way upstairs to my room were I would be safe. I had saved up money for lock to put on my door. I had six totals, and yet I still didn't feel safe. I was about half way up the stairs when I was caught.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN, YOU STUPID SLUT!" My father's slurred yell filled the house.

"I, I went to Laurens house to, to celebrate my birth-," I half stuttered when I was cut off by another roar of rage.

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU, YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE OF CRAP!" I didn't notice that as he was speaking he was climbing up the stairs and was about a foot away from me.

My whole body was screaming "_YOU_ shut up!," but all I said was "I'm sorry, It, it won't happen again sir," I squeaked trying to keep my voice confident, but failing miserably and with that I tried to escape to my room, but then I was pull back by the hood of my jacket hearing

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING YOU LITTLE PIECE OF GARBAGE, I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU, YOU LITTLE WHORE. I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU, YOU COULDN'T HAVE A LIFE, AND YOU KNOW WHAT I THINK, I THINK THAT MEANS YOU WERE DISOBEDIENT AN MUST BE PUNISHED!" he's angry slurs filled the house. Where the frick is Mr. Scotts when I need him, the nice retired marine. Oh yeah Hawaii. Damn it all to hell. Looks like I'm on my own. I'm so screwed.

I looked at him trying to hide the fear and the only thing I said was "Wow, I didn't know you could think," in the most sarcastic voice I had, which was a bad idea. I saw his hand ball into a fist as he raised it over his head. It was all was in slow motion and then came the pain, as I felt him hit me in the stomach.

He hit me again and again while he yelled, "YOU ARE WORTHLESS, and YOUR MOTHER SHOULD HAVE NEVER HAD YOU. YOU SPOILED ROTTEN UGLY, PIECE OF CRAP!" each blow was harder, and I could feel my body go numb. I heard a loud snapping sound and knew something was broken. I started coughing and when I did I got scared for what I saw was too much. As the little splatters of blood came from my trembling mouth, I knew I had to get out of there or I would most surely die. With all the strength left in my body I buck my head back, hitting my cruel father in the head. As the monster stumbled back I could feel the adrenaline kick in and the pain was gone, (for now.) I push my father on the chest and ran a fast as I could to my room, on fear that he would catch me and I would be doomed, but all there was the numerous loud thumps and then there was nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- Running for My Life and Annoying Little Voices…..

I locked the locks on my door and ran to my closet. I dug in there throwing out clothes and the biggest bag I could find. I stuffed clothes and a small blanket, and all my bathroom supplies, (ones that are important). Walking out of the bathroom I quickly walked over to my bed, kneeling down I got the hidden stash of money I had saved for almost all my life and shoved it into the well stuffed bag. I cautiously unlocked my door and went down stairs and there I found my father lying unconscious at the bottom of the stairs. I wanted to kill him, here and now. I thought about how I could just get a knife or something that would cause pain, just like he had caused me, but I couldn't, I was far to scared that he would just suddenly wake up. I slowly walked passed him and into the kitchen and left. I knew exactly were I was going to go. I walk to the nearest park; my mother would take me to when I was little.

I walked through the lightly lit park near my old rundown house. As I sat on the rusty old swings that I would play on when I was younger while my mother pushed me, I felt like I could fly, like I was on top of the world. I always found myself going there when my father got drunk. Ever since my mother died in a car accident when I was seven, that's all he even did, come home and get wasted. It came to a point were he would become abusive and would hit me; at first I was shocked by the pain and the fact that my father hit me, he had never in all my life hit me, but that all change in a blink of an eye.

For ten years I had to explain to my friends when they saw the bruises and the cuts. It took all I had inside to lie to them. I was taught never to lie, but as the years past it became easy as pie for me to make up a quick excuse. When I was younger, I promised myself that once I was old enough I would run and never come back. I came to my favorite place in the park, the playground. I had so many memories. Sitting on the swings I could feel that I was on the verge of tears, but I wouldn't let myself come to do it. I was way too stubborn; just like my mother.

So I sat there sniffling, trying my best to keep from crying, when I felt like I was being poked, which I think is one of the most annoying things someone can do, is just poke you. I was starting to get annoyed so I decided to see what my annoyer looked liked. I looked into the eyes of the most gorgeous guy that I had ever seen. He was about 6'0 with a pale complexion. He had the darkest brown hair that fell over one of the most beautiful blue eyes that seemed to glow in the moonlight. He wore all black, from his slightly tight pants (I'm not complaining,) to his hoodie. He was like perfection, absolute dark perfection. I was just staring at him when I came back to my senses,

"What do you want," I said a little bit harsher then I wanted to. The guy looked a little hurt and taken back by my comment, but that changed into a look that said, if looks could kill, you would be gone.

"I'm sorry if I bothered you, but I saw you all by yourself at this time at night alone and it sounded like you were crying and being the good guy I am I thought I would see if you were okay, but I can see that I made a mistake, I won't bother you again." He answered harshly in a deep and velvety voice that would send a girl swooning and yet bring her to the deepest depths of hell all at once, before he turned and ever so gracefully (lucky) stalked away. I looked down at my old beaten up converse before turning my gaze to the guy, only to see nothing but darkness.

I just sat there staring at the spot of were the guy that just gave me the light of day, me of all people was and I just blew him off, and then came that little annoying voice, my conscious.

"What the heck is your problem Ellie; you just let that guy slip through your fingers," my conscious yelled at me.

"Sorry I wasn't thinking?" I questioned slightly confused at to why I was talking to myself.

"I noticed," I think I'm insane, First I blew off the most gorgeous guy I had ever seen, then I start talking to none other then myself," and it all begins.

"You know what you think, I think you need to go after that guy and say sorry, get to know him, exchange phone numbers and bada bing, bada boom, there you go,"

"…….," my god I'm going crazy, I cringed at the thought. Maybe if I think hard enough it will just go away.

"Hello, hello, hey I'm not done telling you what to do. Fine be that way, I'll just go entertain myself in the darkness of that sad and depressed, hell hole you call your mind." Rolling my eyes as I came back to reality and away from my annoying sad excuse of a conscious, I looked around the once again deserted park. The hope that I had was gone along with that boy.

I didn't dare go home, so I went to Lauryn's. The house was dark. Only the porch lights were on. Lauryn had given me a key so as quietly as possible I walked right in. I knew were everything was so I made my way down the dark hall to the room that was my salvation. Knowing Lauryn would be sleeping, she always a heavy sleeper. I walked right up to her bed and pulled out what I called my second sleeping post. I had about 4 different ones to choose from, but I liked Lauryn's house the best. It was almost as if I lived there. As soon as my head hit the pillow I fell into a painful yet peaceful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three- Cookies for Breakfast….

As I slipped back into consciousness, I could hear my name being called in a kind but groggily voice. I knew exactly who it was.

"Ellie, Ellie, its time to get ready for school." A gentle voice called me far, far away from dreamland.

"I mfont unna." I mumbled

"What? I can't understand you; I don't speak head under the pillow." Lauryn's voice broke the barrier of sleep; Sarcasm dripping from her tone.

"I said, I don't want to get up and get ready, I'm too tired and my boobs hurt like hell." I said in that annoying kind of whiny voice, because I know she hates it when I do that.

"Don't whine, your seventeen for god sakes. Now be a good girl and go take a shower, remember to wash behind your ears, brush your teeth, and get dressed and yeah whatever. Then meet me down the hallway; because we don't have stairs, I could tell that she was mentally hitting herself and rolling her eyes at that one-, but any way; since mom and dad are gone, for a nice refreshing breakfast of cookies and milk, heck maybe we'll even have some fruit just to make it healthy."

With that a fully awaken Lauryn made her way down the hallway. Lauryn always was a morning person. I never was. I loath mornings with a passion, with a hateful sick passion. You want to know what I think, I think that they should all die, but that's means that Lauryn would have to die, and I don't want that, so lets just say screw them all but Lauryn.

About twenty minutes and Lauryn having to yell at me to get my butt into gear or she would do something, but I can't remember, and me being a smartass, it felt good to do that with out getting the crap beat out of me. Finally I decide that I would get up and take a nice hot shower, but I knew it would hurt like someone taking a knife out and shooting you. I know someone can't do that, but one time I said it in a conversation and Lauryn could not stop laughing and got herself a detention from none other then Mrs. Smith. After I was done in the shower, I looked in the big uncracked mirror and signed as I saw the dark bruises forming from my chest down to about my abdomen. When I was done with my morning routines I went to meet Lauryn and told her everything that happened.

"So, your telling me that you wised off to your thingy and got the shit beat out of you, once again I might add, got out of his grip ran away and went to that oh so nice park- oww hey, she paused rubbing her arms and glaring at me before beginning again, - and met a hot guy who was try to somewhat comfort you and you blew him off." She looked at me questioning if she got everything right.

"Yep, wow you just said everything I said in about a half hour in like what two minute and all in one breathe, tell me Miss. Williams how do you do it?" I asked lowering my voice announcer style and holding a spoon for her to answer in.

"Well, Miss. Levine I have had lots of experience through out the years." She used a very crappy British accent causing both of use to bust out laughing. Once we stopped laughing we headed for oh so glorious Wellington High.

After first period, which I might add I love; because it is art and I love art with a passion. But a different passion from morning people came second period which means math and The Smithanator. Walking to math with Lauryn was weird; first the west hall that we would normally take to get to math was flooded by the boy's bathroom because someone kept giving a band geek swirlies and flooded it, leaving us to go through the "freshmen" hall way with the rest of the schools population. Then came Mike Edwards (Lauryn's long time crush) he just come right up to us just when I was complaining about the stupid immature freshman boys that drool over any girl who is taller then them and has a cup size bigger than an A, and he took her by the arm, gave her the kind of smile that makes any girl weak at the knees and said, "Lauryn can I ask you something?" with Lauren he could ask her to kill someone and she would do it.

"You just did." I mumbled only to receive a blow from Lauryn.

"Ellie you don't mind that I leave you to talk to MIKE EDWARDS, do you?" she said the last part a little louder and gave me the pleading look that said, say yes and I will do anything you wish, I looked at her in amazement Lauryn, my Lauryn wanted to ditch me and have me be ok with it. I knew she really liked Mike, I mean who didn't he was hot, so I gave her, her chance and said a very unenthusiastic

"No I don't mind Lauryn, not at all." I answered my tone disgustingly sweet and totally fake as I rolled my eyes and plastered on a fake grin. I could see that she was trying her best to suppress a squeal of excitement, and with that she gave me one of those bone crushing hugs you'd see a wrestler give, while whispering in my ear a very grateful thanks. As Lauryn left I could not believe it, the nerve of some people, though he was cute and all and if he asked her to kill someone she would do it because the loves him, but not that obsession love the kind that says I really like you and I'll just follow you around a little and then when ever your around I'll try to get your attention.

Well enough about him, I came back to reality when I felt my butt being grabbed none other then the perverted and yet attracted Seth Martin. I always hated when a guys was disrespectful toured's women, but like everyday I was used to this. Seth ever since freshmen year tried to get me to go out with him and after about a hundred times of say no he gave up, well I thought he gave until my junior year when he started grabbing my butt and me slapping him right across the face, but even that did not help. Strangely but slowly we became somewhat friends. I didn't bother turning around and just kept walking, deciding I needed to make a pit stop to my locker. Thank god and worship the person who created the locker, because with out them I would probably be in a wheelchair along time ago from my back breaking from all the weight.

You know the kind in the movies that are really suckie and don't open when you wont them to well that is how mine is and to add to that, the infamous "Ice Queen" aka Kenzie Martin (yes she is Seth's sister, twin to be exact) and her bitchy possie, showed up once again, in which making me late for math, again.

Kenzie Martin is the most popular girl in school and she hates none other then, can you guess who that special person is, yep of course it is me. Yes she hates me with a passion. I know I have said passion like a million time but hey its my story so get over it, just because in the fourth grade when Charlie started hanging out with us and not with her also in the eighth grade he said we were dating and that he was taking me to the eighth grade dance after she asked him to take her, that right asked him to take her not if he would go with her.

She the type of girl you'd call prefect, she is pretty, blonde and had big boobs, she was the witch with a capital B, but she was the witch with the capital B with money. Not only is she rich, she is dating the quarter back of the football team and one of the only other guys that somewhat talked to us, Jake Wellington. (Yep, Wellington same as Wellington High School, his great- great something founded Wellington high, kind of cool huh?) Kenzie is in my opinion okay, other then those killer glares and the fact that she hates me, oh and how could I forget that mouth. Let me tell yah every time Kenzie Martin talks it's like nail to a chalkboard.

So of course with the normal toting, came those brainless remarks. Those oh so stupid comment that some how gets you deep down were it matters, of course for me that's deep, deep down there, (Cause hey I've been called worse things in my life time) But still you get the picture.

"Oh, look who it is girls, its little loser Levine." I know little loser Levine isn't that bad but when she says it like she convinces you that it's true, though is some causes its true like with Kevin Hicks, but she also makes you feel embarrassed, stupid, and like a piece of over chewed gum on the bottom of a fat kids shoe who have been chasing a Twinkie around all day, (Not that I have anything against fat people its just it sounded funny in my head, I mean who doesn't love fat people, heck I used to be a little porker myself, but anyways….)

I thought to myself 'Great you just had to make a pit stop to your locker, genius, just genius. Now just walk away and no one will get hurt, namely her, cause let me tell you I am not in the mood to get bullied right now.'

I couldn't think of anything to say, so I did the next best thing I put myself on lock down. I pushed her annoying voice and the name calling away and went to my on little world. Now there is a place that you do not want to go, unless you are like dark and are into mythical bloodthirsty creatures then there you go but most people aren't and wouldn't think that a girl that looks like me would think about those things but I do. After about ten to fifteen minutes they got bored and left so it was time to make my wondrous adventure to math. Have you ever been all alone in the halls and it felt like someone was following you or even watching you, well that is how I felt. That's when I started booking it and the worse thing of all I was at the other end of the school, so it was good I was a fast runner by heart or I would probably missed math. (Not that I mind I mean its math, me and math don't mix.) The thing is though I hate running. It sucks, especially when you're in P.E and your teacher makes you run in the morning, when you're not awake yet, and you have two broken ribs. Yep, ouch it hurts.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Life and Mystery Men….

When I finally got to math, it was not pretty let me tell yah. First I slam the door causing everyone to look at my as though I just crawled out of the grave and started drinking the blood of the living. Second while walking to my seat I tripped on my own two feet and fell oh so gracefully on my face, causing everyone to start laughing hysterically. After picking myself up I heard a very manly voice that I knew was not Mrs. Smith.

"Glad you could join us Ms. Levine is it?" the voice questioned.

"Yep, that would be me." I wasn't really paying any attention to the "teacher" when I looked up all I could say was "Wow," as the class was laughing when they heard this they laughed even harder, some kid even fell out of his chair. I mean if you saw a really hot guy that might be like twenty something and looked like Adonis what would you say. I didn't think any of this was that funny, of course by now I was bright red and to make matters worse, trying to get up I slipped once again falling to my face.

"Here let me help you," Adonis said, offering a pale hand.

"Thanks," I replied still embarrassed about the whole thing.

"Not a problem, as I was saying before Ms. Levine decided to grace us with her oh so lovely appearance, I'm Stephen Demount, or Mr. Demount to you. Now if you don't mind Ms. Levine I would like to start class?" Mr. Demount looked at me, eyebrow raised; an amused glint in his unique eyes.

"Oh, sorry" I blushed because of my own stupidity. I made sure that I walked very slowly back to my seat and successfully I didn't fall. Of course I got so crude remarks like "fall much" or "New feet", but all in all it was okay. All I could do during math was staring at the god I was supposed to call a teacher. How he could be a teacher when he should be a model was beyond me. I'm pretty sure I was drooling, but with that smile that surely does make your knees turn to jelly. Thank god I was sitting down or I would have fallen again. Finally math was over. I made it through class and got nothing done, damn that mans sexiness.

Leaving class once again my name was being called by that voice I knew so well, Lauryn. "Ellie wait!" She shouted even though I was about a foot away for her. I stopped; I knew that she would want to tell me about what Mike Edward asked her.

"So, how was your time with Mike Edwards?" I questioned causally.

"It was heaven; he asked me if I would go to dinner and a movie with him on Friday night. What a classic romantic." She sighed dreamily, giggling gently to herself.

"What did you say?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"What do you think I said? I said yes." Lauryn said looking at me like I was stupid.

"That's all you said, I mean you love this guy. I'm surprised that you didn't yell heck yes or tackle him or even confess your love for him, but I guess I was wrong." I teased, knowing she would never do that.

"Well wouldn't that be a little out of control or strange, I mean come on El you know me better then that."

"Lauryn, Lauryn, Lauryn, 1.)You are strange and 2.) Why not? 3.) You like love him, so it is only natural." Counting on my fingers why she would do what I had just said. With that we went our separate ways. Lauryn made her way to History (gross) and I to English. I somewhat liked English. I had it with Charlie so it was somewhat entertaining, though I wasn't really paying that much attention to him or my English teacher either. What is with me today?

For some reason that boy from the park last night kept creeping in and out of my mine. Then I started comparing my new math teacher and the mysterious boy together. They looked strangely alike. That same dark hair and the very pale complexion, which makes them, glow in away. But the thing that gets me the most is those same gorgeous blue eyes, which have a certain sparkle.

Hmmmmmmmmmm… I wonder? A while after, I came to realization that I can mark down two periods in which; I sat there and did nothing. I am so going to have a butt load of homework. Good for me.

"El, you okay? You kind of have that freaky gazed over look, like your daydreaming or something like that. Your probably aren't even listening to me." A deep voice pecked at my mind.

You moron someone is talking to you. "Charlie, I'm fine. What were you saying?" I looked at him questioningly.

"Never mind, just talking to myself" He muttered rolling he's eyes like it really was nothing.

"Okay then, let's just go find Lauryn and the girls, so we can grab a bite to eat." I said gathering my things, without looking at him.

"I can't, I'm sorry I well um, kind of have something planed between me and a basketball hoop, you see and it's at lunch, in about five minutes." I looked at him eyebrow quirked, hand on my hip.

"Charlie, it's okay. You're a guy and you need your "guy time", I mean what kind of friend would I be, if I didn't let my main man have sometime alone?" I pushed him playfully before giving him one of those sideways hug thingy's.

"Thanks El, but I don't think you have to go looking for Lauryn, because it just so happens that little Miss. Williams is out side." He hugged me back before crossing him massive arms over him well toned chest.

"And how do you know that exactly?" Tilting my head to the side in confusion,

"I have x-ray vision." Smugness filled his tone. God for being the most popular guy in school he sure is a moron.

"Charlie, x-ray vision, what are you six?" I teased a little moody, looking at him like he was an idiot.

"Okay, okay someone is in a mood, but no. Who could miss that face when it smashed up against the window like that? It's not a good look for her, you should tell her that. I mean she isn't going to win over that Mike something, with that face, I can tell you that now." He pointed to where the door was located, I followed he finger to the door. Sure enough there was Lauryn's semi perfect face, smashed up against the window, making her look similar to a pig. Charlie was right it isn't very appealing. Suddenly there were two more sets of eyes and I knew that Hanna and Haley must be with her. We were almost in our little freak group, when Hanna's cell phone rang.

"Hello, oh hi mom," She drawled, rolling her eyes like she was questioning her mother stupidity for calling her. Haley looked at her twin in curiosity.

"Yes" another pause.

"No" long silence. You could just barely hear their mom blubbering on the other line. I looked at Lauryn only to meet her gaze, which she shrugged when I questioned with my eyes. Haley looked at her sister expectedly, waiting for an answer to what her mother could want.

"What?" then her face went ghostly, as tears welled up in her beautiful eyes. Of course when this happened Haley started crying too. Twin thing you know. In the end after long hug and dampened shirts and messed up make-up, Hanna and Haley left for home. Because something happened to their grandma, like she died or something bad like that. I don't know it was hard to tell.

"So, it's just you and me partner." Lauryn sighed, fixing her eyeliner a bit before looking over at me.

"Yep, the twins are gone and Charlie said quote on quote, I have a date with a basketball hoop." I teased.

"Yeah right, knowing Charlie, and we do, he probably has a date with one of those blonde bimbos." Hahaha Lauryn made a funny. Wow, I am really mature.

"Your probableeee… I stopped cold chicken or turkey whatever kind of bird it is. I thought I was dreaming (I even pinched myself. That going to leave a mark) there he was, the guy from the park.

"El, Ellie what's your problem? Talk to me." Lauryn snapped her fingers in front of my face, concern lacing her voice. All I could do was stare and point. Lauryn followed my finger to the mysterious hottie. But of course all she did was say "Wow."

Just the way I did with the teacher. Lauryn was talking and asked a few questions, but the only one I heard was…

"Who is that?" I didn't say anything. All I could do is once again think to myself (I do that a lot) is what the heck is a hot guy like him doing in this stupid school. I mean sure there's Kenzie and Seth, Charlie and Mike. Lauryn is pretty cute, of course it's not like I would go les for her or anything, but you get the picture. Okay so there are some cute people. More then some, there's a lot, but that not the point.

I felt like I was standing all by myself, well me and him, but yeah. I was looking at his face. His body and back to his face. In an instant we made eye contact and the beautiful smile faded into a death glare, then into a smirk and I'm guessing it was because of my reaction he gave me. Wouldn't you be a little scared when an angel went devil. Now he's laughing, why is he laughing? I don't need anymore enemies. I have enough.

Then the worst part happened. He started walking over to where Lauren and I are standing, so of course I started panicking.

"Lauryn, we need to go NOW." I urged her, tugging at her elbow.

"Why?" she looked at me questioningly, before looking back at park guy.

"Lauryn you know the guy I told you about; the on in the park?"

"Yeah, so what, oh I see. That's him."

"Wow, he's really hot. He has that sexy seductive look, doesn't he?

"How could you blow him off?" she went from wow to what seemed to be upset. What's with her?

"What I mean is with a guy like that who looks like that, he could show your "father" a thing or to. Am I right, or am I right?"

"Lauren, you know how I get when it comes to my "dad." That right there pissed me off for some reason. Usually I don't care, but today it did. There went my mood.


End file.
